


starflower and coffee (you can put her in your pocket)

by glowgal



Series: ninety-nine percent fresh [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Texting, Twitter, lots of texting, told through different modes of communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowgal/pseuds/glowgal
Summary: at 3:25am, Zuko Himura wrote:just downloaded twitterdo you think “my movie star girlfriend moonlights as an internet troll dedicated to defending my honor, suck on that” would be a good first tweetat 3:26am, Katara Tunnuq wrote:ZUKOorZuko and Katara, through text and tweets.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ninety-nine percent fresh [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001286
Comments: 70
Kudos: 309





	starflower and coffee (you can put her in your pocket)

**Author's Note:**

> i genuinely wish i could tell you what this is but to be honest i have no idea. i just REALLY like writing fake text conversations. and i love this little au.
> 
> title is from "hello hello hello" by remi wolf

**The Painted Lady** @KataraTunnuq

oh yeah!! http://t.co/Qbm4qHJ9t

_[Image Description: Actress Katara Tunnuq, seated in a makeup chair. Her eyes are closed, and her tongue is sticking out. Her face is covered in swirling red paint. A bejeweled crescent moon pendant dangles onto her forehead from a thin filigree chain encircling her head.]_

> **stan katara** @bluepaintedsspirit replied to @kataratunnuq:
> 
> hOLY FUCKING SHIT DOES THIS MEAN THE PAINTED LADY IS COMING BACK FOR THE NEXT MOVIE?? LETS GOOOO
> 
> **OH YEAH BTW** @tunnuqutie replied to @kataratunnuq:
> 
> Katara I would leave my husband for you just say the word
> 
> **painted theydie** @softspirit12 replied to @kataratunnuq:
> 
> fogmother has fed us with a sneak peek… do i smell a redemption arc??!
> 
> **property of haru moriyama** @jxnghuiharu replied to @kataratunnuq:
> 
> are you dating haru?? please say nooo
> 
> **Katara Tunnuq is My Mother** @kataradiance replied to @jxnghuiharu:
> 
> Lmao she’s dating Zuko Himura. The hot guy with the scar. Where have you been for the past year?
> 
> **HARUTARA RIGHTS** @moritunnuq44 replied to @kataradiance:
> 
> ok but zuko himura’s dad is in literal prison for like war crimes. idk why katara is with him, it’s honestly so upsetting. katara and
> 
> haru would be so much better together, their chemistry is insane
> 
> **kt :)** @wtrtribe replied to @moritunnuq44:
> 
> hey, there’s this really cool thing called acting where two people can pretend to have feelings for each other without
> 
> actually being romantically involved. wild right
> 
> **kt :)** @wtrtribe replied to @wtrtribe, @moritunnuq44:
> 
> also. maybe do some googling and idk, get your facts straight before you talk about people being in "literal prison
> 
> for like war crimes?” do you actually sit on here spreading blatantly false info just to prove that katara tunnuq
> 
> should date fucking mustache guy?
> 
> **Katara Tunnuq is My Mother** @kataradiance replied to @wtrtribe:
> 
> “MUSTACHE GUY” LMAOOO. But seriously preach. @moritunnuq44 let the grown woman make her own decisions thx,
> 
> and fucking educate yourself next time BYE

* * *

**at 3:11am, Katara Tunnuq wrote:**

zuko

**at 3:11am, Zuko Himura wrote:**

katara

**at 3:12am, Katara Tunnuq wrote:**

hey you should be asleep you have a thing tomorrow

**at 3:13am, Zuko Himura wrote:**

what are you doing texting me when i should be asleep then hmm

plus the presentation isn’t til 1, i can sleep in a little

everything okay?

**at 3:13am, Katara Tunnuq wrote:**

i did a dumb thing

**at 3:13am, Zuko Himura wrote:**

classify dumb

“time to call hama and do damage control” dumb?

or “i stress ate an entire plastic tub of animal crackers at 2am” dumb

**at 3:14am, Katara Tunnuq wrote:**

THAT WAS ONE TIME

**at 3:14am, Zuko Himura wrote:**

and it was one time too many my love

**at 3:15am, Katara Tunnuq wrote:**

don’t “my love” me i’m mad at you now

anyway it doesn’t fall into either of those categories

i made a twitter

**at 3:16am, Zuko Himura wrote:**

ok you know i’m not on twitter

but i feel like i’m pretty up to date on what’s going on with you

don’t you already have a twitter?

or am i mistaken

**at 3:17am, Katara Tunnuq wrote:**

no you’re correct

i should have specified. i made a PERSONAL twitter. an anonymous one

where i can tweet whatever and no one will know it’s me

**at 3:17am, Zuko Himura wrote:**

that doesn’t sound dumb

that sounds perfectly healthy, you should be allowed to express your thoughts on social media like everyone else

**at 3:18am, Katara Tunnuq wrote:**

no stop being supportive

**at 3:18am, Zuko Himura wrote:**

..sorry??

**at 3:18am, Katara Tunnuq wrote:**

it’s just

i’m using this twitter for evil, zuko

or maybe for good? i guess it’s for good

**at 3:19 am, Zuko Himura wrote:**

ok you’re really going to have to elaborate here love

**at 3:19am, Katara Tunnuq wrote:**

don’t judge me

but i’m cyberbullying people who are mean about us

or mean about you

people are just SO rude and judgmental about things they know nothing about and it makes me so mad and i just want to fight everyone

so i guess that’s what i’m doing

**at 3:23am, Katara Tunnuq wrote:**

hello

where’d you go

pls tell me you didn’t fall asleep

zukoooooooooo

**at 3:25am, Zuko Himura wrote:**

sorry, was just downloading twitter

do you think “my movie star girlfriend moonlights as an internet troll dedicated to defending my honor, suck on that” would be a good first tweet

**at 3:26am, Katara Tunnuq wrote:**

ZUKO

* * *

**at 11:51am, Toph Beifong sent a Voice Message:**

_[Hey Sugar Queen, just wanted to let you know that Zuko told me you’re cyberbullying people on Twitter and I am VERY disappointed you’re not letting me in on this action. He helped me make an anonymous Twitter account and I can use voice-to-text to write my tweets, so now there is literally no excuse why we can’t tag team and ruin some lives. Wanna get coffee this week and have a competition to see who can get blocked by the most people?]_

* * *

**at 4:15pm, Katara Tunnuq wrote:**

zuko this was such a good idea. toph is really fucking good at this

* * *

> **Hide Todoroki** @calderastud302
> 
> Reasons Katara Tunnuq Should Dump Her Boyfriend and Date Me Instead:
> 
> 1\. I don't have an ugly facial scar
> 
> 2\. That’s it
> 
> **The Blind Bandit** @badgermolebitch replied to @calderastud302:
> 
> Reasons your dad should have pulled out:
> 
> 1\. You
> 
> 2\. That's it

* * *

**at 4:23pm, Katara Tunnuq wrote:**

maybe a little too good

* * *

Excerpt taken from Vogue Earth Kingdom Issue December 2024 cover story: _My Fair Lady: Katara Tunnuq on Humble Beginnings and Happy Endings_

_When prompted to talk about her year-long relationship with Zuko Himura, Tunnuq’s calm demeanor cracks ever so slightly, her face lighting up with a radiant smile. “I still pinch myself sometimes,” she admits, laughing. “I get to make movies for a living, and I’m dating my high school crush. It’s like the universe took inspiration from my 11 th grade dream journal.”_

_Her grin disappears, however, when I prompt her to discuss her beau’s complicated past._

_Though Zuko has been out of the public eye since age 12, his relationship with Tunnuq has thrust him into the limelight once again – to mixed reactions from fans of Tunnuq and the Blue Spirit franchise. Though it took place over a decade ago, few have forgotten the infamous trial of former Fire Nation Prime Minister Ozai Himura, when he was sentenced to life in prison for child endangerment and aggravated assault, but not convicted for the still-unsolved disappearance of his wife Ursa Himura._

_The Southern Water Tribe native has been notoriously tight-lipped about discussing her boyfriend’s troubling family history – “His privacy means everything to me,” she informs me, her face grown hard and serious, “so it’s not something I feel good talking about.” But despite her evident discomfort, this time Tunnuq has words to share._

_“I do want to say this on his behalf,” she tells me, after a momentary pause. “Zuko is not responsible for, nor is he a reflection of, the actions of Ozai Himura. He has done the incredibly difficult work of healing and growing past what happened to him, and he doesn’t deserve to live in that shadow forever. Zuko is his own person, and he is, without a doubt, the very best person I know.”_

_End of discussion._

* * *

_[Hi, Zuko here._

_Just calling to let you know you’re the very best person I know too. The best thing to ever happen to me, even._

_I love you. I’ll see you tonight.]_

* * *

**at 8:47am, Katara Tunnuq wrote:**

why’d you have to go home

i miss you already

come back

**at 8:48am, Zuko Himura wrote:**

i miss you more, Agni

why don’t we live together again?

**at 8:48am, Katara Tunnuq wrote:**

i literally have no idea.

* * *

> **zutara’s love child** @bloosprite
> 
> wait a damn minute. “house: warmed” = housewarming = DOES THIS MEAN??!!?! http://t.co/Bw5qrJ1t
> 
> _[Image Description: A screenshot of a post from Katara Tunnuq’s Instagram page. The photograph is of Katara and her boyfriend Zuko Himura at a party. Zuko’s arm is around Katara’s waist and he is looking down at her, smiling. Katara is laughing at someone or something behind the camera. The caption of the photo reads: “House: warmed”]_

* * *

**at 8:23pm, Zuko Himura wrote:**

a guy in my study group doesn’t believe we’re dating

he thinks my lock screen is photoshopped

**at 8:30pm, Katara Tunnuq wrote:**

show him this then

Attachment: IMG_098.jpg

**at 8:31pm, Zuko Himura wrote:**

… katara.

**at 8:32pm, Katara Tunnuq wrote:**

mmhm?

**at 8:32pm, Zuko Himura wrote:**

you cannot be doing this to me

not while i’m studying

agni… when i get home

you’re in trouble

**at 8:32pm, Katara Tunnuq wrote:**

Attachment: IMG_099.jpg

counting on it

**at 8:32pm, Zuko Himura wrote:**

fuck

home in 20

* * *

95TH BOSCOS NOMINEES ANNOUNCED | Boscos.org

_This morning at 5:30am EKT, Kuei Chin announced the nominees for the 95 th annual Bosco Awards. Click to read the list of nominees._

* * *

_Missed Call from: Sokka Tunnuq (6:03am)_

_Missed Call from: Sokka Tunnuq (6:04am)_

_Missed Call from: Sokka Tunnuq (6:05am)_

_Missed Call from: Suki Midori-Tunnuq (6:06am)_

_Missed Call from: Hakoda Tunnuq (6:45am)_

_Missed Call from: Toph Beifong (7:30am)_

_Missed Call from: Sokka Tunnuq (7:50am)_

_Missed Call from: Sokka Tunnuq (7:51am)_

_Missed Call from: Sokka Tunnuq (7:52am)_

* * *

> **Katara Tunnuq** @KataraTunnuq
> 
> Um. http://t.co/Cms3yNK2
> 
> _[Image Description: A screenshot of 398 unread messages.]_

* * *

From: **Zuko Himura** _zukohimura@bssu.edu_

To: **Dr. Nyahitha Bhanti** _nyahithabhanti@bssu.edu_

Subject: Schedule Conflict

Dr. Bhanti,

Would it be possible to reschedule our advisory meeting on the 18th? I’ll be accompanying my girlfriend to the Bosco Awards that day, so I’ll be unable to make our usual time. I know this sounds like a lie, but I swear to Agni it’s not.

Is there a time that works for you on the 17th?

Best,

Zuko

* * *

**at 8:32pm, Sokka Tunnuq wrote:**

Kallik wants to know if you win the Bosco if he’s allowed to play with it

**at 8:36pm, Katara Tunnuq wrote:**

that’s an awfully coherent thought for a child of 2

**at 8:37pm, Sokka Tunnuq wrote:**

He’s a man who knows what he wants

**at 8:40pm, Katara Tunnuq wrote:**

yes, sokka, you’re allowed to hold the bosco if I win

**at 8:41pm, Sokka Tunnuq wrote:**

YES

**at 8:41pm, Katara Tunnuq wrote:**

but i’m not going to win

**at 8:43pm, Sokka Tunnuq wrote:**

Not with that attitude

* * *

**at 9:00pm, Sukki Midori-Tunnuq wrote:**

Katara, you’re going to win.

* * *

> **stan BOSCO NOMINEE katara** @bluepaintedsspirit
> 
> every time I think about the fact that a southern water tribe woman is nominated for a bosco for her VERY FIRST FILM i actually start tearing up. i have never seen my people represented on screen like this, let alone at the fucking BOSCOS
> 
> **Akna Naluiyuk** @aknanalu replied to @bluepaintedspirit: THAT PART! REPRESENTATION MATTERS

* * *

**at 10:31pm, Zuko Himura wrote:**

you okay in there?

**at 10:33pm, Katara Tunnuq wrote:**

no

**at 10:33pm, Zuko Himura wrote:**

want me to come in??

**at 10:34pm, Katara Tunnuq wrote:**

no i’m naked and in the bath and you’ll be fully clothed that’s weird

plus you need to study i’ll be fine

don’t worry about me sorry

**at 10:35pm, Zuko Himura wrote:**

if you don’t want me to come in i won’t

i can just hear you sighing from all the way in here

i don’t like that you’re upset and i want to help

**at 10:36pm, Katara Tunnuq wrote:**

what if i don’t win

i could make history tomorrow. or i just…. won’t. and i’ll let everyone down.

**at 10:37pm, Zuko Himura wrote:**

katara, the fact that you were nominated is a victory in and of itself

you have made so many people – including me – so happy already by just EXISTING.

if you win, it’s going to be incredible. but even if you don’t, you’ll still have given an entire generation of young water tribe kids hope 

that doesn’t sound like letting anyone down to me

**at 10:39pm, Katara Tunnuq wrote:**

i love you so much

**at 10:40pm, Zuko Himura wrote:**

i love you more

**at 10:40pm, Katara Tunnuq wrote:**

ugh FINE come in here

* * *

KATARA TUNNUQ WINS BEST SUPPORTING ACTRESS FOR HER ROLE AS THE PAINTED LADY, BECOMES FIRST SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE WOMAN TO WIN A BOSCO AWARD | EKN Network

_Tonight, history was made when Katara Tunnuq won the Bosco for Best Supporting Actress for her performance as the Painted Lady in Legend of Jang Hui… click to read more._

* * *

_[Video Description: An amateur video taken backstage at the Bosco Awards. Katara Tunnuq, shiny golden award clutched in one hand, is running towards Zuko Himura, who is standing with open arms. She flies into his embrace and they cling to each other, both teary-eyed. As soon as their hug ends, Zuko pulls Katara in for a passionate kiss, one hand wrapped around her waist, one cradling the back of her neck. There are whoops and cheers from the various friends and family members who have gathered around the couple. When they pull away from the kiss, Zuko and Katara start to laugh. They look sublimely, dazzlingly happy.]_

@kataratunnuq on Instagram: high school katara, this one’s for you.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this was weird or hard to read?? i might honestly delete it later i'm not sure how i feel about it. i did have a lot of fun writing it though since i love these characters and this au. plus i just really wanted to give katara an ~~oscar~~ bosco lmao i think she deserves it. do we feel like zuko is underutilized in this series? i just feel like i'm better at writing katara, plus her life is kind of way more exciting?? your thoughts/comments/constructive criticism would be SO appreciated :) much love!


End file.
